RWK: The Grand Coronation II
The Grand Coronation II (also written as The Grand Coronation 2 '''and shortened to '''GC2) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on February 25th 2018, at Fenway Park in Boston, Massachusetts. It is the second event under The Grand Coronation chronology. The main event of the show was scheduled to be the winner of the Destiny Royale El Pecador challenging Tyler Keenan for the RWK Imperial Championship. Pecador outlasted 24 other men in order to earn the opportunity. Production Background The Grand Coronation is RWK flagship event and is the main show that is held regularly each year. This is the second time to show has been held. The official theme song for the event is Into The Fire by Asking Alexandria Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. Before the event even got underway, a pre-show match was contested between rivals Al Blizzard and Ricky Daniels. During the match, Blizzard was able to reverse Daniels' finishing move into the Al Cutter to pick up the win. In the opening match of the night, Chris Young, Darius Wright, Aleks Grayson, and Ryan Davis all faced off in an Ultimate X match for $10,000. During the match, Aleks and Darius were fighting on top of a ladder, before Grayson gained the advantage and pushed Wright off the ladder, grabbing the briefcase containing the money and winning the match. In the second match of the night, Kameron Kalmar faced Frankie Highwood in a singles match. During the match, Frankie was able to kick out of a Cranium Killer, and hit Kalmar with the Burnout to pick up the victory. In the third match of the night, JUDAS faced Red King in a first blood match, where the winner would be the first person to draw blood from the other opponent. During the match, JUDAS threw Red King through a mirror and subsequently caused Red King to bleed from his back, therefore gaining the victory. In the fourth match of the night, Aaron Harrows faced Joseph Diamond in a singles match. During the match, Diamond took advantage of a accidental distraction by Patty Reynolds to hit the Unbreakable Facebreaker and pick up the win. In the fifth match of the night, Brad Adams faced former friend Victor Sokolova in a street fight. During the match, the two pushed each other to their very limits, chairs, tables, kendo sticks, chains, pipes and many more weapons being used during the match. The finish came when Sokolova leaped from the top of a ladder to crush Adams' ribs beneath a chair, eventually slamming his head into an exposed turnbuckle, before pinning him after hitting Chaos Control. In the sixth match of the night, former RWK Imperial Champion Nick faced Ryder Parks in a singles match. During the match, Parks avoided a Frog Splash and eventually hit Nick with the Parkway Driver to pick up the victory. Following this match, a mysterious video played highlighting the struggles of former RWK star Will Neilson, and it was assumed that he would be returning to the company soon. In the seventh match of the night, Ryan Doucette faced Azrael in the Minefield Marathon match. The stipulations that were chosen for this match were; a singles match, a falls count anywhere match, a casket match, and finally a last man standing match. The finish came when Doucette hit a Minefield Driver on Azrael into the casket, and held him down for the ten count to pick up the win. In the eighth match of the night, Andersen Vega faced Slate Bass for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Bass was easily able to hit a Blank Slate and retain his championship. In the ninth match of the night, Jeffry Mason faced KJ Kidd in a deathmatch with $1,000,000 on the line. The match itself was one of the bloodiest and brutal matches in RWK history, the finish came when KJ Kidd hit a Beautiful Pain through a flaming glass table and walked away with the victory. After the match, Slate Bass attacked KJ Kidd, joining up with Jeffry Mason as the BloodlusT Revolution. Main Event In the main event of the night, the winner of the Destiny Royale, El Pecador, challenged Tyler Keenan for his RWK Imperial Championship. The match was full of back and forth action from both men, with Keenan even 'playing dead' to get an advantage over El Pecador. The finish came when Tyler Keenan gained the advantage over Pecador, nailing him with the Streets of Gold to pick up the victory, and forced Pecador to unmask. It looked like Keenan was going to rip the mask off himself, but Christopher Jordan came out to lure both Keenan and Kristina Oliver away, and Pecador was allowed to unmask on his own terms. Eventually, the mask came off, and the show came to an end with Keenan still the Imperial Champion. Matches